Verdades Ocultas
by VanillaPs
Summary: ven y descubrelo
1. prologo

La lluvia era torrencial completamente, la visión se me encontraba nublada, cada paso que daba para alejarme él lo acortaba, mi respiración era sumamente irregular entre jadeos y gimoteos no podía parar. Corrí esforzando mis piernas que se mostraban temblorosas, pero no era lo único, todo mi ser parecía ser de gelatina tambaleante, el estruendo de su risa hizo eco alrededor de la arboleda donde me hallaba, estaba atrapada con los pinos imponentes que se alzaban, las hojas secas que crujían bajo mis pies y las ramas que partía en mi huida. Paré en seco para tratar de orientarme, miré al cielo para ubicar el sol, quizás así podría saber a donde tendría que ir, el firmamento se encontraba gris y nubloso incluso grandes truenos y rayos comenzaron a aparecer solo pude estremecerme para ponerme en marcha, el suelo lodoso no hacía más fácil mi trabajo cada paso era un esfuerzo significativo tratando de no resbalar o hundirme en el fango.

La risa, la detestable risa volvió a resonar, pero había una ligera diferencia esta vez, fue en un susurro justo en mi oído. Me paralicé de pies a cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, la sangre abandonó mi rostro, quería gritar pero mi garganta se encontraba seca, no tenía saliva. Podía sentir que sudaba aunque me háyase empapada de pies a cabeza, podía sentir esa sensación, aquel vértigo. Lentamente tomó un mechón de mi cabellera con delicadeza su manos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro, me ardían los ojos por retener el llanto, su pulgar limpió con cuidado la lagrima que comenzaba a salir recorriendo el camino que las gotas de lluvia habían aperturado Mezclándose con las mismas para caer a sus pies. Con cuidado tomó mi barbilla, el agarre era fuerte y difícilmente podría escaparme, vi en sus ojos que solo se divertía conmigo, que simplemente era un cazador y yo la presa.

Poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron a mi cuello, sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre mi piel, yo solo podía verle sin poder hacer nada, volvería a ser su muñeca de trapo. No supe en qué momento me encontraba en el suelo, el barro manchaba mi cabellera, las hojas y ramas se pegaban a mi cuerpo, unas cuantas piedras se encontraba debajo de mi lastimándome, sus palmas cubrieron mi cuello, la lluvia se ameno, el ulular del viento se hizo presente, aquellos que serian testigos en este día, los únicos que sabrían la verdad de los hechos y que no podrían hacer nada… nada para salvarme.

̶ Eres la única para mí ̶ murmuro con deje de tristeza, pero en su ojos bailaba la excitación, poco a poco el aire comenzó a faltarme, mi visión se oscurecía con manchas que iban desde el negro hasta el rojo de forma súbita, tosí varias veces sintiendo el aire volver a entrar en mis pulmones él solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar dejándome sola ¿acaso sería libre?

Me quede mirando el cielo, las gotas acariciaban mi rostro, quería moverme pero ya no tenía fuerza, pero no quería que acabara todo allí, aun no… solo un poco más, solo un último esfuerzo valdría la pena. Me voltee para comenzar a arrastrarme, a pocos centímetros se encontraba algo curioso. A gatas comencé a avanzar adentrándome, apenas iba cruzando cuando él jaló mi cabellera. Puse resistencia, él se carcajeaba de mi dolor mientras yo luchaba con mis fuerzas para avanzar un poco más. Un dolor profundo atravesó mi espalda, comenzó a patearme sin contemplación, el sabor metálico comenzó a surgir por mis labios, su zapato aplastó mi rostro y la tierra se desprendía de su suela mientras la presión seguía. Estiré mi mano en busca de algo que pudiera lanzar. Una cálida brisa jugó con mis dedos, la calidez que sentí invadió mi ser y por un momento todo quedó en blanco, cerré los ojos tratando de protegerme de la brillante luz.

Un olor a hierba recién cortada invadió mis fosas nasales, abrí con cuidado tratando de adecuarme a la tenue luz que me rodeaba. Frente a mí se encontraba un lugar desconocido, un cálido resplandor se desprendía por el lugar era algo casi mágico, me reincorporé lentamente apoyándome con las piernas, en un vano intento caí de bruces haciendo un gran estruendo, todo mi cuerpo me dolía, me quedé en el suelo, la adrenalina dejó de funcionar y rompí en llanto. El dorso de mis manos trataban inútilmente de limpiar las lágrimas que caían, retrocedí lentamente hasta chocar con la pared ¿había muerto y no me había enterado? Mis gimoteos fueron en aumento, varios pasos se escuchaban, el sonido seco se escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta y varios pares de ojos hicieron contactos con los míos, me aferré aún mas a la pared, casi tratando de fusionarme con ella, tenía espasmos. El cansancio hizo mella en mí sin poder evitar perder la conciencia llevándome como recuerdo unos ojos ámbar.


	2. - 1-

Todo se encontraba oscuro, dudé varias veces, incluso mantenía los ojos abiertos, me obligué a pestañar repetidas veces para librarme de la duda. Una bruma densa reinaba en el sitio, no podía imaginar si quiera en donde me encontraba. El sonido de una risa me hizo erguirme, el eco de la misma rebotaba por todo el sitio, tapé mis oídos tratando de ignorar aquella risa, negué repetidas veces con mi cabeza.

̶ ¡Basta! ̶ Una respiración contra mi nuca me hizo sobresaltar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y empecé a voltear lentamente mi cabeza, contuve la respiración mientras esperaba llegar, tragué rudamente y juré sentir como gotas de sudor bajaban mi espalda cuando finalmente una sonrisa socarrona se vislumbró, aquella sonrisa que de primera mano conocía bien

̶ Es hora de jugar ̶ sentí que la sangre abandonó mi rostro mientras la oscuridad me envolvió por completo y grité.

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno contra mi rostro, me encontré exaltada, sintiendo el vaivén de mi pecho tratando de controlar mi respiración en un vano intento, sentí como las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, "fue una pesadilla" pensé. Rápidamente levanté la vista para ver mi entorno, los rayos del sol se filtraban por una vaporosa cortina blanquecina, los colores cremas y algo azulados llamaban mi atención y los grandes ventanales dejando ver una arboleda cercana. Miré confusa por que no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar tan peculiar, un carraspeo me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Lo primero que noté fueron esos ojos ocre como miel liquida, me quedé algo taciturna viéndole fijamente. La segunda cosa que llamó mi atención fue su cabello blanquecino, no tenía pinta de ser albino más bien su tez era morena, se alzaba con porte estoico, su mirada quemaba en mi piel al punto de sentirme incomoda. Otra vez me habló, aquella voz ronca me hizo estremecer. Nos miramos mutuamente como si tuviéramos una competencia de sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Algo hizo clic en mi cerebro para echarme hacia atrás, mi mano tocó el borde del lugar donde me hallaba para luego sentir el vacio, caí de espalda llevándome la almohada donde reposaba minutos antes, chisté una maldición muda mientras me trataba de acomodar, no me había fijado si quiera que mi ropa estaba desecha, más bien eran jirones de tela colgante, la blusa que solía ser de un blanco marfil estaba más que sucia y oscura, el lodo sangre seca y restos de desechos, se podían vislumbrar a simple vista, a gatas retrocedí chocando con una mesa. Se acercó y con cautela se acuclilló dejando un buen trecho entre nosotros, estiró su mano, su rostro mostraba tanta serenidad que no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué solo un poco, su tacto quemó mi fría mejilla, con cuidado llevó algunos mechones andrajosos de mi cabellera por detrás de mi oreja.

̶ Estas a salvo ̶ mi labio inferior empezó a temblar, un sollozo se hizo presente, no podía controlar mis reacción "estas a salvo" repitió mi vista se nubló ya que las lagrimas hicieron aparición "estas a salvo" repetí en mi fuero interno, ¿sería cierto?

Comencé a llorar, pero no un llanto delicado, gimoteaba y gritaba sin control, en un punto, que no supe cual, me encontraba en los brazos de aquel extraño que me cubría completa, mi cuerpo temblaba casi que convulsionaba, saliva, mezclado con lagrimas y algo de viscosidad que escurría por mi nariz se mezclaban y caían en el torso ajeno, grité palabras simples vocales, grité con todo lo que tenía aunque me doliese la garganta y la sintiera reseca, aunque mi cabeza comenzara a doler seguí, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que podía "respirar la libertad". El sujeto solo seguía cubriéndome con su cuerpo, unas palmadas continuas a mi espalda, su tacto cálido era abrazador para mi piel gélida.

̶ Todo está bien, estas a salvo ̶ comencé a negar ante sus palabras mentiras puras mentiras, era imposible, no podía… ¿o sí? Seguí negando, su cuerpo se tensó al sentirme entre sus brazos negando, alcé la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron una vez más, aún con mi cuerpo tembloroso y lagrimas surcando mi rostro, quise preguntar si realmente era verdad.

̶ ¿e…estoy… muert…? – No pude terminar la frase cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose acaparó nuestra atención, el moreno volteó su rostro el cual tomó una facción más severa, me aventure a ver lo que él con tanto empeño fulminaba.

Delante de nosotros se encontraba una joven mujer de cabellera espesa, su piel pálida resaltaba el color ébano de su cabello, no obstante, no fueron su ojos corto punzantes que me miraban fulminantemente haciendo que el color gris de los mismos centellaran, ni su porte amenazante e impaciente. Ni lo que se veía en su diestra, sostenía una especie de bastón que en la punta se convierte en una forma ovalada que acunaba unas llamas que parecían nacer del mismo. Lo que me impresionó de aquella mujer eran las orejas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza y las cuatro colas que se alzaban elegantemente detrás de su figura, chasqueo su lengua para acercarse. Detrás de aquella mujer un par de ojos curiosos de color esmeralda y violeta llamaron más mi atención. La chica, duea de ellos, con impaciencia se posicionó a escasos metros de donde estábamos, quise liberarme del abrazo pero aquella mole no daba un ápice de moverse o de querer soltarme, solo podía observar expectante la escena.

̶ ¿Qué significa todo esto Valkyon? ̶ La voz seca y autoritaria me hizo reaccionar, mi cuerpo se tensó y él lo notó, volvió su rostro hacia mí, una diminuta sonrisa surcó su rostro volviendo aquel aire sereno que hizo que bajara mi guardia. Con delicadeza comenzó a levantarse y por ende terminé siendo alzada en sus brazos al puro estilo nupcial.

̶ Me has dicho que me encargue y justamente eso hago ̶ la mirada de esos dos era increíble ella lo fulminaba y el permanecía sereno pero a la vez sin dejar de aguantarle la mirada, ella dio media vuelta murmurando algo que no pude entender pero que el solo asintió, me depositó en la camilla de la cual me había caído y sentí al momento que él se alejaba e iba hacia la puerta, una soledad abrumadora comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, solo pude enterrar mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y sollozar en amargo silencio.

No sabía en qué punto el cenit llegó, poco a poco la fauna y flora del lugar comenzaron a cambiar, mientras todo el firmamento se teñía de azul oscuro haciendo la aparición de pequeños puntos titilantes, la brisa ya no era cálida, se había tornada un poco más fresca. Hacía un par de horas que había dejado de llorar y lamentarme. Me acerqué con cuidado para vislumbrar el panorama, varias luciérnagas comenzaron a levantarse sobrevolando la zona, parecían jugar entre ellas revoleteando por doquier, una imagen sacada de la fantasía, un olor a cítricos y frutilla reinaba cuando el viento soplaba, era agradable y dulce sentirlo. Quizás al fin de cuentas si había terminado en el paraíso después del infierno vivido, las nubes dejaron ver completamente el lienzo mostrando una hermosa luna completa, una estela azul la rodeaba por completo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza inhalado y exhalando y todo por un minuto estuvo bien ¿Quién diría que existía vida después de la muerte?

La puerta sonó cuando fue cerrada me voltee instintivamente y ahí estaba el moreno que horas atrás me había consolado, ahora incluso parecía más alto que antes, o sencillamente yo era muy pequeña me miro de arriba abajo, con cautela y se acercó, depositó unas telas en la mesa aledaña a mí.

̶ Este es un cambio de ropa ̶ Comentó mientras seguía frente a mí y yo solo asentí.

̶ Lastimosamente Eweleïn no se encuentra para atender tus heridas ̶ desvió su mirada un tanto apenado como si no quisiera seguir hablando, no me atrevía a contestar, sentí que si decía algo seria condenada de nuevo a mi infierno.

̶ Así que…̶ tosió secamente para luego clavar su mirada en mi ̶ tendré que atenderte yo ̶ seguí viéndole, no sé si esperaba que le dijera algo, pasé a su lado para dirigirme a la camilla donde me senté incluso en el cielo te tratan pensé.

Poco a poco él se acercó trayendo consigo un especie de trapo, su mano tomó mi brazo, no era un agarre fuerte para alguien tan grande como él, sus manos se posaron en mi cabello mientras intentaba recogerlo en una especie de bola mal hecha pero lo suficiente para que no estorbara. Su tacto era realmente tan agradable, nunca había conocido alguien que desprendiera tal calidez, quizás a muchos le molestará estar cerca de alguien que pareciera una estufa pero no era mi caso, mis manos siempre se encontraban tan frías que al tacto de su piel yo daba un respingo, los jirones de tela comenzaban a caer al suelo dejando mi cuerpo completamente al descubierto, con delicadeza comenzó a pasarme una especie de trapo algo humedecido para sacar la suciedad de mi piel. Mientras él seguía en su ardua tarea yo miraba incrédula lo pálida que ahora me encontraba, y no era una palidez lechosa más bien grisácea, sentí como levantó el moño que me había hecho para luego soltarlo dejando que mi cabello se desparramara y se pegara a la piel.

̶ Tienes una flor en tu espalda ̶ dijo algo sorprendido. Por alguna rara razón me sentí con ganas de reír ¡claro que tenía una flor! Fue mi primer tatuaje… pero no recordaba porque me lo había hecho, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar, pero ni siquiera podía recordar mi propio rostro, o incluso mi nombre, mordí con rabia mi labio inferior algo me molestaba pero no sabía el que en concreto, hasta que una sola palabra resonó en mi mente "Kyon"

̶ K...yon… ̶ dije me quede estática pues aunque fuese un murmullo mi voz era extraña, sonaba tan… distinta, el chico me tomó de los hombros para inspeccionarme con fiereza su orbes ocres reflejaban mis azules ojos e incluso mi rostro, fue un ligero momento donde sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa para luego volver a su estado natural. El cambio de ambiente se había puesto tenso tan palpable mientras el silencio hacía la espera aún más larga.

Mi piel mostraba muchas cardenales, una línea gruesa y violeta se encontraba alrededor de mi cuello, la mitad de mi rostro tenía hematomas purpura casi negros otros se dibujaban con un tenue amarrillo o azulados con verde, mis muñecas se notaba las marcas de grilletes, mi espalda se marcaba con el mayor hematoma negruzco extendiéndose con purpura, con delicadeza su dedo rozó cada una de mis marcas, algunas me dolieron otras era un leve cosquilleo, al terminar colocó una especie de pomada que iba quemando al pasar los minutos, mientras varias vendas comenzaban a cubrir mi cuerpo. Me alcanzó las telas que había traído, resultaba ser una camisa bastante grande, con cuidado hizo que pasara mis brazos y luego mi cabeza para que terminara cayéndome como un vestido, el olor a pino, menta y tronco desprendió de esta.

̶ Fl..flor de.. Kyon… ̶ Comenté mientras el sueño comenzaba a ganarme terreno, él asintió sabiendo que me refería al dibujo de mi espalda, mientras comenzaba a cabecear pude ver como su mano se cerraba en un puño notando la tensión ejercida para que, incluso las venas de su antebrazo, resaltaran. Fue lo último que vi antes de dormir.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso apresurado, necesitaba respuestas y solo las encontraría en aquella caja, aquella caja de madera que guardaba con incontenible recelo, abrió la puerta de su habitación haciendo que un pequeño ratoncito se despertara sobresaltado, miró a su familiar para que se calmase por el escándalo ocasionado. De entre la pared sacó un pedazo de piedra que se camuflaba con el color de la habitación, dentro, un hueco perfectamente rectangular que mostraba el espacio lleno, adentró su mano en busca de un trozo de soga para proceder a sacar la cajuela. El polvo que contenía la tapa de la caja mostraba los años que habían pasado en aquel lugar. Retiró la tapa dejándola caer donde el polvo se esparció volando alrededor y poco le importó este hecho, miró con recelo el puñado de hojas y justo al final estaba lo que buscaba. Varias puntas se alzaban de color rosa pálido manchado con café, el color verde de la hojas paso a ser amarillentas, la flor de 6 pétalos que solo se mostraba cada ocho años, una especie sumamente rara y difícil de conseguir, tan codiciada y difícil de encontrar, aun recordando que la primera vez que vio aquella flor fue a su embarque a la isla de jade.

¿Podría ser ella, acaso?

-.-.-


End file.
